Serpiente
by niurks
Summary: Orochimaru era el criminal perfecto. Era un desgraciado cuya arrogancia solo era comparable a su propia soberbia, un vil traicionero. Era algo que nunca nadie podría cambiar, era algo que incluso el enamorado Sasori debía comprender.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta es una pequeña historia que realice sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **Yaay este es mi segundo fanfiction SasorixOrochimaru, podrían tomarlo como una pequeña continuación de "escorpión" si gustan ya que esta narrado en el mismo contexto, solo que sin tanto "sentimentalismo" ya que esta siendo narrado desde el punto de vista del frió Orochimaru, no trae mas que unas cuantas palabras altisonantes.

**Serpiente**

"_dentro de la mente de una serpiente"_

Mentiría si se atreviera a decir, siquiera insinuar o musitar que alguna vez amo en realidad a su antiguo compañero de organización, seria la mas descarada difamación que alguna vez hubiera levantado contra su ególatra ex compañero...o tal vez no. Y una risa estruendosa inundo la habitación, exorbitante estribillo seguido de un tenue silencio. Amor era una palabra demasiado fuerte , demasiado perturbadora tal vez; preferiría un termino menos excesivo, un poco menos absurdo, algo cercano a la distracción, el juego y la diversión si era preciso.

Solo un juego, peculiar termino tan vulgarmente utilizado por el senil Orochimaru, dulce hipocresía, fascinante veneno directamente ingerido de la boca del perverso Orochimaru, masoquista capricho que Sasori no parecía dispuesto rechazar y sin embargo solía reclamar; Por ello no era su culpa, no lo era; no era como si Orochimaru no rayara en la fascinante pista de la demencia y el cinismo, no era como si Sasori no fuera consciente de aquello ultimo y no era como si ambos no estuvieran severamente chiflados... Orochimaru, siendo un asqueroso bastardo, Sasori siendo un corrompido demente, ambos siendo solo un par de infames vejestorios destinados a fracasar, uno detrás del otro, uno mas rápido que el otro, uno siendo mas patético que el anterior... Ambos eran iguales.

Diversión, sensación totalmente efímera, totalmente pasajera, letal, toxica y mortífera. Su diversión difería de cualquier termino sano utilizable, por que su diversión era la perfecta combinación entre la pasión, la seducción y perturbante deseo. Era el veneno que volvía adicto a quien tuviera la osadía de probarlo, o la estupidez de degustarlo. No iba a ceder por un par de palabras bonitas. No iba a cambiar por nadie, y eso era tal vez el defecto mas notorio de Orochimaru, era aquel defecto que nadie parecía comprender, el que todo el mundo quería destruir. Un bastardo seguiría siendo un bastardo hasta después de muerto, y Orochimaru seguiría siendo Orochimaru hasta después de muerto, debían comprenderlo, o morir en el intento.

Distracción, entretenimiento barato, función de marionetas, atractivo lapsus de altiva excitación; Todos y cada uno de sus enfermos caprichos cumplidos notoriamente por el escorpión cuyo egoísmo solo era equivalente a su egocentrismo, sentimientos que le complacían, inteligencia innata con un toque de infamia ¿Que mas podría pedir? Era exquisitamente interesante, era insanamente codiciable y era completamente suyo. No juzgaba al pelirrojo por ser lo que era, así como el no debía juzgarlo por ser lo que "él" era, tal vez Sasori debió haber comprendido mejor eso. No podía pedirle manzanas a un Olmo, no podía pedirle a Orochimaru mas de lo que el podría darle, mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado a dar. Debió conformarse y amarle en secreto, o bien, vivir lo suficiente como para vengarse de un patético despecho amoroso, en cualquiera de los dos casos, Orochimaru difería enormemente con él.

Eran contadas las veces en las cuales Orochimaru se disponía ser así de metódico, así de sentimental. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales el señor de las serpientes solía reflexionar acerca de su viejo compañero y opinar al respecto.

Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y del amor al odio hace falta un solo pestañeo; Pero no era un dilema para el viejo Sannin, en ambas opciones el resultado le terminaría siendo indiferente, ya que Sasori no le odiaba, era una simple excusa para seguir deseandolo, era equivalente a un capricho suyo, y negaría el hecho de que no le gustaba, y de igual forma negaría el hecho de que le interesaba mas de lo debido.

No quería a Sasori, no amaba a Sasori, pero si le gustaba Sasori.

No quería a Itachi, no amaba a Itachi, pero si le gustaba Itachi, o mejor dicho, le gustaba el cuerpo de Itachi, le gustaban las habilidades de Itachi, le gustaban los ojos de Itachi. Y fue aquella ambición lo que lo llevo a huir como un cobarde de aquella maldita organización. Fue cuando la comadreja se impuso ante la serpiente. Triunfo ante la serpiente, pisoteo a la serpiente y finalmente el gusano salio huyendo como el cobarde que en realidad era...eran ligeras gotas de humillación cuidadosamente guardadas debajo de todas y cada una de las escamas que poseía el cuerpo de la serpiente. No era mejor que Itachi, no era mas fuerte que Itachi, jamás fue mas fuerte que Itachi.

Y muy en el fondo, fuera de sarcasmos y escandalosas sátiras propias de su perversa existencia, Orochimaru se sabia agradecido por los sentimientos que el escorpión profesaba por su infame ser. No iba a decírselo, seria el perfecto acto de debilidad ante el único idiota que realmente le hubo amado. Y No le correspondía, pero aun así, le agradecía el hecho de ser la única persona que convirtió su deficiencia en inspiración, su vejez en experiencia y su entera persona en arte.

Por que amaba ser la vanidosa serpiente que era. Amaba ser malvado, vil y perverso. Amaba ser eterno y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, amaba ser la obra de arte de la cual, el mas soberbio de los artistas, se enamoró.

Por que el arte siempre fue eterno y el amor, siempre fue inmortal.


End file.
